


Just One More Step

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jul. 6th, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #123: Return to Flight. I wanted so desperately to end this with ‘Funny little things, penguins.’ but I resisted… and now I think I should have gone with it. ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Step

He watched them learn to fly in awkward leaps and bounds across the centuries. For every one that made it off the ground, a thousand others fell and yet they kept going. Kept driving forwards into the blue. It was obsessive, this urge to soar where nature had never intended them to go, yet they kept moving closer. One inch at a time. It was that drive, that unbounded will to do the impossible that kept him coming back. The universe was vast, and time unending, but if they could learn to fly, what else would they learn to do?


End file.
